


Not alone

by curiously_me



Category: Chronicles of Narnia
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter can't stand the thought of leaving Narnia, of being alone in England.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not alone

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Fanfiction = not mine! I write stories for FUN, not money; I don't own any of the characters or places I write with.  
> **Author's note:** Not sure what I was thinking when I wrote this... my pen was probably in control.

"I will look after it until you return." Caspian promised.

"It's not how I thought it would be, but it's alright." Peter replied.

"I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand." Lucy whispered as Susan pressed a kiss to Caspian's lips.

Peter laughed.

"I'm older and I don't think I want to understand." Edmund's eyes held his brother's for just a moment.

Edmund turned to the doorway home and Peter grabbed onto his hand, holding tight. He didn't think he had the strength to leave Narnia on his own. He'd let Edmund lead him back to England, his younger brother had always had this quiet strength about him and right now Peter needed that strength.

In Narnia, Peter was High-King, trusted by all the inhabitants of his kingdom. He had fought for the peace of his people many, many times and his body would forever carry the scars of each battle. He had ruled the Narnians over a thousand years ago, his siblings at his side, ready to lend an ear or to give counsel. It seemed as if it had only been yesterday.

As if only yesterday, he had been walking in the forest with his brother, restored to their former glory as High-King Peter the Magnificent, and King Edmund the Just.

Edmund had always supported Peter's decisions, standing and fighting by his side not only on the battlefield, but also in the council room and with their sisters.

Their sisters; Susan, who was growing too old for Narnia. Peter knew this and he mourned the loss he knew she would bear. And dear Lucy, so innocent and young. He knew she'd be back with Edmund, and he feared that, without him, her innocence and hope would be destroyed.

Peter looked back. He shouldn't have, but Narnia was **his** and he would have done nearly anything to stay. His heart was breaking, shattering into tiny pieces inside his chest. He hadn't meant to stop, but the sight of the assembled Narnians and Telmarines, Caspian and Aslan, made Peter halt in his tracks.

He couldn't do it after all. Peter just could not walk away from Narnia again.

"Pete?"

Edmund's voice caught Peter's attention and he turned away from the sight to look into his brother's eyes.

"Oh, Pete." In Edmund's voice, Peter could hear understanding and sorrow. "It'll be ok, Peter, I promise. I'll be right there with you, you don't have to go alone. Never alone."

And with those words spoken, the vow still on his tongue, Edmund leaned into Peter and kissed him. The kiss was one of love and adoration, promises and hope, and Peter clung to it, carding his fingers into Edmund's dark hair. They broke apart, still standing in front of the doorway and Edmund brushed away the tears from Peter's face. Peter hadn't known he was crying.

Edmund's mouth opened in shock, his eyes focusing somewhere behind his brother.

"Pete, look!"

When Peter turned back, the sight of all those gathered stole his breath. They were all knealing or bowing to them, to the Kings and Queens of Old.

"Long live High King Peter! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Susan! Long live Queen Lucy!" Caspian cried out. The Narnians joined in the cry at the next breath and soon, the gathered Telmarines did as well.

Peter bowed his head in acknowledgement, tears spilling freely from his eyes now, and let Edmund pull him through the doorway...

* * *

The Pevensie siblings gathered in the train car, Edmund still grasping Peter's hand in his own.

"I love you Peter, always. You're not alone."

* * *

Long live High King Peter!  
Long live King Edmund!  
Long live Queen Susan!  
Long live Queen Lucy!

They would return to Narnia, Peter could feel it in his bones; the time before was just a vacation. He would go home. He would take his place as High King of Narnia once more and Edmund would be right there, by his side, as he had in the past and would continue to in the future.

Peter thought, 'If I have Edmund with me, I'll never be alone."

**   
**

* * *

**  
**

END


End file.
